


6am Sunrise

by DorielP



Category: Naruto
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorielP/pseuds/DorielP
Summary: Konan, Kisame, and Kakuzu have a nice chat and reminisce whilst watching the sunrise!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	6am Sunrise

There they sat, 6am. The sunrise washing over the water in front of the Akatsuki base, the air chilled but, in a nice way. Konan sat atop the mountainous rocky roof between Kisame and Kakuzu, all three gently cupping their morning green tea. She felt truly at peace there, the beautiful view, the deep flavour of the warm green tea, and the two heads laid upon her shoulders. It was nice to get a break from all the intensity of the usual Akatsuki business.

  
“Remember that time the two idiots dyed Itachi’s hair bright green?” Kakuzu broke the silence.

  
“Yeah, or that time they got their hands on a tattoo kit yikes,” Konan said with a giggle, “I can’t believe he just left his hair like that until Pain told him to dye it back, just because he couldn’t be bothered fixing it. How did he not notice them doing it?”

  
“Well, you guys know how sick Itachi is, sometimes after missions his body gets so run down he just, sort of… passes out for a day or two. They got to him while he was asleep, and he just didn’t really wake up to any of it. Which does surprise me that not even them spraying him with the hose to rinse his hair roused him, or the burn of the bleach. But, the 4 tails fight took a lot out of him, he caught a cold from the rain.” Kisame punctuated his sentence with a sip of his tea.

  
“He didn’t do shit.” Kakuzu chided in

“He was nearby…”

  
“He was far away. On a cliff. Waiting for you to do all the fucking hard work. You’re meant to be partners. Stop being such a doormat, you can respect him without being his dog.”

  
“Kakuzu, stop being so harsh, Kisame cleared his anger with Itachi after the fight, though I do agree. Kisame you should stop letting him walk all over you, even if he is sick. You deserve better.”

  
The light of the orange sun was now bathing the Torii Gate in front of the Akatsuki base, the rise slow.

“Speaking of better, how’re things going with Miru? She’s such a darling that girl. So easy to fluster too, it’s cute.”

  
“She is cute... It’s going… good. We, finally had our dinner the other day. We went to this really nice place in Suna. She let me get the crab, even though it grossed her out a little that I had to rip it apart, heh. Afterwards we got some drinks and just, sat in the sand, talking. It was good, I think I needed that.”

  
“I’m glad at least somebody around here is getting some. The way you all behave, you need it.”

  
“Lighten up Kakuzu, you know, you could benefit from not being so grumpy all the time too. What makes you happy?”

  
“Reading,” The answer took the other two by surprise, “Sitting down with an old, rare book, being able to read in peace and just, take in the words. Nothing beats that. Of course, money is also nice, we all know I like money, but books bring a very long-lasting happiness, what you read stays with you. Money, however, is short-lived. The moment you use it, it’s gone, and you have to earn it back. Fighting’s also nice I guess, the adrenaline, the knowledge when you fight somebody with a high bounty that they earned it, and that your victory means strength. It’s gratifying, you know?”

Kisame smiled at the mention of fighting, “We could spar sometime? I’m sure my bounty is pretty high,” Kisame laughed, “Nothing beats the thrill of a good fight, and I think I could take you old man.”

  
“Watch out _Gills_ , we could bet on it, put your money where your mouth is.”

  
“I’d pay to see it. Oh, and just saying, I think ‘Gills’ could absolutely kick your ass, _old man_ ”

  
“Yeah, I’ll even leave Samehada out of it, you know, make it a fair fight.” Kisame chuckled.

  
Kakuzu grumbled and kept drinking his tea, unwilling to fight a losing battle of two against one.

  
“ **Assholes**.”

  
“Yeah, well you love us assholes.” Kisame smiled wide.

  
Konan loved their peaceful mornings, the sunrise, the tea, and the company. Even if they were S ranked criminals, the Akatsuki were her family, the Akatsuki were her loved ones, they were just shinobi and, even if some didn’t look it, they were human. They just want a world the oppressive system doesn’t agree with, and what’s so wrong with that? It’s all subjective. Why were they the criminals? Because those in power said so? Right.

  
“I do love you guys.” It came out choked.

  
The two men turned to look at Konan, startled by the sudden words that she very rarely uses, but quickly settled their heads back down on her shoulders.

  
“Yeah, you too.” Kakuzu, a man of few fond words.

  
“We love you too Konan.” Kisame, a man with a heart too big.

  
With the final sip of her tea, the sunrise finally reached them, as the orange-purple hue washed over their faces she closed her eyes, avoiding the blinding light, filled with calm stillness.  
“I’m excited for what the future will bring”

  
Konan opened her eyes; it was time to get ready. She knew Tobi would be here soon, and she was prepared to do anything to bring him down. She had to; he ruined that dream of hers, he… took them all away from her. She has to put an end to what she started, after all, Konan can’t help but think it’s her fault everything fell apart this way. If she hadn’t gotten captured by Hanzo all those years ago… Yahiko wouldn’t have died and Nagato would never have turned to Tobi. It’s time she makes this right, by killing Tobi once and for all, even if it kills her too.

  
“I’ll avenge you guys. I promise.”

  
She wiped a tear from her face, and she got to work.


End file.
